Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter Five
Chapter five of Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory. Story The Opallionectes heads for a place where she is seeing a mixture of animals, and decides to head there. Back in animals-of-today-land, the Happy Feet family and friends, Trent and Skyla included, were watching the smoking mountain thousands of miles away. They all felt uneasy from it. Suddenly Mumble says "wait a second", everyone stares at him "that's the smoke we saw in our dream!". Bill & Will stared in surprise, then they noticed something, Will speaks " we had a dream like this too", Mumble and co looked at each other, and Bo said "so you're the krill that were with us in that dream?". Bill says "I was about to ask you the same thing". Memphis and Norma Jean overheard this and Memphis asks "you had a dream about that?". Everyone else gather around, curious too, except Noah who already knows. Mumble and co began telling what they saw in their dream, about the smoking mountains, the carnage, and all the prehistoric animals. The rest of the nations were spooked, Trent suddenly asks " you all had a dream about that?". they nodded, Trent continued " I actually saw it in real life, it wasn't pretty". Trent then shook his head, the memory was still haunting, with Skyla nodding along. Suddenly an eerie screech attracts everybody's attention, what was flying above were, surprisingly, living pterosaurs. Trent calls out "these are pterosaurs, looks like Mythunga". Everyone looks at him and Skyla, who explain "pterosaurs are reptiles that can fly" The Mythunga fly over the animals of today, a few were even saying hi to them. They were all heading out to sea, looking like they were heading to the volcano. Close by, the Opallionectes sees the land were the pterosaurs are leaving, and the modern animals on it. Sighing in relief, she heads for them. The modern animals continue watching the pterosaurs when all of the sudden, another plesiosaur leaps out of the water, startling everybody. Mumble was amazed, how many prehistoric animals survived? " who and what are you?". the plesiosaur spoke "I'm Midia an Opallionectes. Trent and Skyla stared at Midia, Skyla remarked " I've heard of your species". Midia blushes a little, then asks " who you're friends?". directing it to the modern animals. They all introduced themselves as Penguins, Elephant Seals and others, along with their names. Erik asks "are you lost?". Midia looks at him, then answers "a little, I'm mostly looking out for animals like you, just making sure that you are ready for the volcano over there". She points to the smoking mountain. " so that's what it's called?, a volcano?" Atticus asks, along with everyone else staring at her curiously. Midia nods. Trent and Skyla looked sad, Seymour asks " what's wrong?". Skyla looked up and said "volcanos are another thing that killed everybody". Seymour and co looked surprised at this, and scared too. Midia was welcomed too, as she seems to know when disaster will strike, but she too is unfamiliar to this new world. So the Happy Feets decide to teach them. (Strangers Like Me by Phil Collins from Tarzan of the characters sing it, it is in the background) Whatever you do, I'll do it too Show me everything and tell me how It all means something And yet nothing to me The Happy Feets tour the three marine reptiles all around. I can see there's so much to learn It's all so close and yet so far I see myself as people see me Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there Mumble and Sven draw pictures of the prehistoric animals they remember, and the mosasaur and two plesiosaurs were impressed. I wanna know, can you show me I wanna know about these strangers like me Tell me more, please show me Something's familiar about these strangers like me The marine reptiles are shown the auroras in the night sky. Every gesture, every move that she makes Makes me feel like never before Why do I have This growing need to be beside her The marine reptiles are learning the species of today from Mumble, Sven and also Miss Viola, they even got to know the aliens(or humans). Ooo, these emotions I never knew Of some other world far beyond this place Beyond the trees, above the clouds I see before me a new horizon The Happy Feet family and friends are now showing the pseudo-dinosaurs(which is what I took the liking of calling pterosaurs, sauropterygians, plesiosaurs, placodonts, ichthyosaurs and mosasaurs)to hunt, all three are hunting seals, whales, seabirds, large invertebrates like the Giant Isopod and Fish. I wanna know, can you show me I wanna know about these strangers like me Tell me more, please show me Something's familiar about these strangers like me The Happy Feet family and friends are leading the pseudo-dinosaurs around the land. Come with me now to see my world Where there's beauty beyond your dreams Can you feel the things I feel Right now, with you Take my hand There's a world I need to know They are now heading up a mountain, which is populated by Snow Petrels, the birds were perching on them, Midia fakes kissing one, which flies away. I wanna know, can you show me I wanna know about these strangers like me Tell me more, please show me Something's familiar about these strangers like me ... I wanna know. The group decided to rest, they had a lot fun, but tomorrow, things would be far more extraordinary. Elsewhere in Antarctica not far away, there is a cave, and something big can be heard in it. Giant footsteps were felt through the ground, then suddenly, a large silhouette resembling a theropod erupts out, climbs up a rock formation and roars into the night. stay tuned for Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter Six Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters